In These Harsh Nights
by Neth
Summary: John's injured and as his friends surround him to help, another tries to reach him before it could be too late. They've already been separated far too much in this life. Not a death story. Gen. SG1SGA crossover.


**In These Harsh Nights**

**Author:** Neth Dugan

**Category:** Friendship, Angst, Gen, SGA/SG1 Crsosover  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate Atlantis; I don't own Stargate SG-1 nor even commission them. Because if I were the one who commissioned them? SG-1 wouldn't be cancelled.  
**Author's Notes and Thank Yous:** This was looked over by pegasos01 and beta read by archaeology so thanks be to the two of them. The initial idea came from shusu, and was pushed along by trinity1986 and one of her ideas. Along comes big story, and I'm pretty sure neither of them really expected _this_. Sorry, but my twin sethoz already set a pox upon me. And wow, Gen and not slash. Well, friendship fics are a good thing to do now and then is all I'll say. Those are all their live journal usernames, by the way. I also apologise for this not being formatted properly, wont let me do it.  
**Actual Story's Word Count:** 3,184

**Summery:** John's injured and as his friends surround him to help, another tries to reach him before it could be too late. They've already been separated far too much in this life. Not a death fic.

sga-sg1-sga-sg1-sga-sg1-sga-sg1-sga-sg1

_It is with regret that I must inform you that your brother has been severally injured in the line of duty. Doctor Beckett is concerned for his long term health, should he recover from this incident. Several others were also hurt in the incident, but all should recover soon. You should know that your brother sustained the worst of his injuries from trying to protect the others…_

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Thump. Raaasp. Thump. Raaasp. Thump. Raaasp.

The machines monitoring his condition continued their noise, a faint comfort that the man hadn't yet died, and the machine helping with his breathing was working steadily, loudly, a constant reminder. A sort of staleness was in the air, faint and disturbing her skin as she stared down at the form on the bed. His face was far paler than she was used to, paler still than when she had first met him.

Reaching down she clasped her hand around his wrist, and sent all her thoughts and prayers along it, willing her strength into him.

She just hoped that it was enough.

_We don't know if he'll make it for much longer, and if there is any way you can get to Atlantis soon, please do so. I know that the two of you didn't have much time together growing up, or even as adults, but I also know that he cares for you greatly. Who knows, it may even help him pull through. His friends here on Atlantis are doing all we can, especially his team, but they're not you._

A man sat in a chair beside the bad, staring off into space, his hands distractedly moving around trying to find something to grasp, something to convey. Little currents in the air surrounded them and they found rest on the occupant's arm, the mattress, the seat armrests, the arm again. Always moving, and nothing to really convey other than a vacancy and sadness. Determinedly, the man clasped his hands together on his lap and willed them not to move as he stared at his friend lay injured. His hair limp, skin like slightly blotchy porcelain as the limited blood tried to feed it. Just two days ago they'd been playing a game of chess and laughing comfortably about the latest members of the expedition.

On now there was this, this desolation, and nothing any one could do. Even Carson could just attempt to hold back death, not knowing if it'd work. They all hoped for the best, as much as their personalities enabled them to, but they all…

They all knew better than that, in the back of their minds.

Even if he woke up, even if he recovered, he'd never be the same again.

_I know I don't know you too well, and I suspect most people don't, but please come. Do what ever you can, but get here as soon as you can. John is in trouble._

_With Regards,_

_Doctor Elizabeth Weir, PhD_

_09-28-2006 1647hrs_

_To: jonathanoneillusaf.hws.gov__  
__From: valamaldoransgc.gov_

_Subject: URGENT HELP NEEDED_

_General, I know we don't really know each other, and you've probably heard some bad things about me. I'm not that bad, just a collector, and I really, really, really need your help right now. See, I'm pretty sure Daniel already told you this, but I have a brother who grew up here on Earth and he's on the Atlantis team. Doctor Weir just sent me a message, and you can check with Daniel, he's been seriously injured. Really badly. I know this sounds like one of your TV shows (and I really don't see what's so wrong with them) but I promise you it's not._

_I need to get there, now. They don't know if he'll survive, and if he does there's something else wrong. General, please help me some how. The space ships you have are too slow, and we don't have enough power to Gate there but I hear you have friends in high places that can move faster._

_It's my brother. And I promise not to steal anything from your good friends._

_Vala_

On receiving the message from the latest data burst, she turned to the injured colonel on the bed and put on a watery smile.

"She's coming, John, she's coming."

A shifting noise sounded behind her and she turned around to see Radek shifting on his bed uncomfortably, still out from the accident. The man hadn't come around for too long at a time yet, but Carson wasn't too worried. Tired, he said, getting some much needed rest, and he'd shows several signs of stirring over the past day.

"Just hang in there till she gets here, don't give up now."

Settling the chair against the wall and leaning into it, resting her head against the wall with short dark hair sprayed out like a thin pillow. Some one had to stay with him, even in the night cycle, even if all they shared were slow and hard breaths.

_09-28-2006 1651hrs_

_To: valamaldoransgc.gov__  
__From: jonathanoneillusaf.hws.gov_

_Subject: Re: URGENT HELP NEEDED_

_Vala,_

_I called Thor, he should be here soon, and I'll ask him to take you. Hope your brother is okay, tell him hi for me._

_Make sure you don't steal anything._

_General O'Neill_

He stood tall above the rest of the room, long bangles of felted hair hanging freely around his head, and his eyes staring intently at the man before him. The man who had rescued him from the wraith, who lead him and who was also now a friend. He would guard him against anything that may come for him, even in this city. It was his duty. The man would also want him to look after McKay; the two were close friends which he had thought odd at first as the two of them were so different on the surface. But he hadn't survived so long with out being able to adapt, to see accurately, and he saw that they weren't too different. It would cause a conflict normally, he supposed, looking after both of them. But McKay was there; head rested on the mattress and asleep.

The self proclaimed genius would be complaining about it when he woke up.

Behind him, one of the scientists started talking in his sleep, some kind of strange language he couldn't understand. Turning to glance briefly he saw one of the nurses stare at the shaggy haired man with wide eyes. Wondered what he had said, and turned back to his charges shrugging.

It hardly mattered, and he could always block out the excited squealing of the females that had seemed to turn into small farm animals.

_09-28-2006 1653hrs_

_To: jonathanoneillusaf.hws.gov__  
__From: danieljacksonsgc.gov_

_Subject: Thank You_

_Thanks Jack. I could always go with her, make sure she doesn't steal anything._

_ - D_

_09-28-2006 1653hrs_

_To: danieljacksonsgc.gov__  
__From: jonathanoneillusaf.hws.gov_

_Subject: No_

_Don't even think about it Danny._

_- __J_

A short woman with pulled black blond hair, wearing a long sleeved blue shirt sat next to Radek, conversing softly so they didn't disturb anybody else, especially Carson looking over the man opposite them.

"You spilled your secret, you know."

"What secret?"

"You know, about you fancying Doctor Weir."

"I do not, and further more I would not reveal that…"

"Well, you did, in Czech, somebody translated it and, it… it spread. I'm sorry."

Radek looked up, and smiled a small, wattery smile. "It is okay. There was nothing you could do, hmm?"

"But she knows now!"

"It is unfortunate. But sadly, there is nothing to do. So, what has been going on in the lab since I've been gone?"

"Well, Kavanaugh had another brilliant plan, some one else called him Baldric which he didn't seem to like for some reason. But Davison thinks that the new spectral analyser will….

_Monday July 26th 1974_

_Dear Vala,_

_I don't know if you'll get this all that space away but I'm doing alright here. It's not too bad, my foster parents are nice enough even if they don't know about real things and think all the aliens and Goa'uld are some made up stories or dreams._

_School is really easy, but I think you'd like it. It's really easy to trick the teachers in to things, and if you were here then we could have lots of fun together. And show them was Dorans are made out of._

_Only, my new parents won't let me call myself Doran or Mal Doran anymore._

_The people at school think I'm really smart, and I'm really good at maths, cause all then number just go in place like I showed you._

_Why did mommy and daddy have to split us up?_

_Miss you._

_Joniy_

Elizabeth waited in the gate room for the now familiar flash of light to signal the arrival of John's sister. To say she'd been shocked when she found out about his origins was to say that the Great Wall of China was kind of big. The implications of that, and his ancient gene…

And suddenly another person was in the room. Her pure black hair tide behind her in a sort of pony tail bun, wearing normal SGC off world clothing, and an expression on her face that looked nothing like the Vala who'd visited a few months before.

"Welcome to Atlantis."

"Where's my brother?"

Simply tilting her head towards the door and out stretching her arm, the colony's leader lead the way towards the infirmary, all the while her mind churning on recent events, relevant revelations, and how her people were going to react to all the changes after it.

Nobody had ever expected this.

_Some earth date 1974_

_Joniy,_

_I got your letter. Glad that it's not too bad there, but I miss you too. Wish those people would believe you, like anybody would want to live under the Goa'uld if they had a choice. Stupid people._

_You know why you have to be there. To keep you save from the evil men who'll take you away if they see your special gift of genes. You have to be on that planet, where others have it, it's safer._

_I miss you too brother, but I don't want you to die either._

_Vala_

She creped up to the bed quietly and cat like, Daniel had often admired this secretly, to the bed at the far end of the infirmary. All the lights were dimmed, except for a faint glow on it's bed side table where a woman sat quietly, gazing at her brother. Teyla, if she remembered correctly (and she did), leader of her people and very hard to trick, beautiful and fair, in all a person Vala like. Was glad her brother had a friend like her. A good ally too. Joniy, no, to these people and in these days it was John. John looked more quite, pale and closer to death than any time she had ever seen him before. Even when he'd barely escaped capture from a Jaffa patrol as a child.

His chest was rising and falling, steadily and slowly, and he had a tube coming out of his mouth and into a machine which seemed to move up and down steadily as if it wasn't doing anything at all. Certainly nothing important, like saving her younger sibling, the only one she'd ever liked.

Moving closer to the bed she gently pushed him to one side of the bed before clambering up beside him, curling against is right side and laying her head in the crook of his neck, whispering to him quietly and constantly. Their life back home before they were separated, the few times they'd met in person after, loosing all communication when he graduated human school and leaving him no way to leave the planet. Stories and legends and adventures were wound into the air, and gradually John heard them.

_John stood in the field alone, looking between the sky and the old alien tablet in front of him, waiting for the ship that was long over due. He was graduating High School tomorrow, and she'd promised to come and see it. It was chilly out, a breeze rolling over the hills and shaking the leaves on the bushes and trees, some moisture hovering close to the ground._

_It had been hours now, and before long the sun would begin to rise and it would be too late. What had happened? What could keep his sister from coming when she'd promised she would?_

Elizabeth strode up to the Czech scientist intently, the doctor suddenly becoming focused on his bed sheet, counting the holes in the texture, feeling it over with his thumb, silently muttering some nonsense. Grinning, she held put her hand under his chin and tipped his face up, smiling into his eyes.

Gradually, Radek began to smile too.

_Before he'd left for Atlantis he'd asked the SGC if they'd ever come across a Vala Mal Doran, they said no, and why? He'd just been curious, he told them, and let the matter drop. Presuming they'd forgotten (and being right) he tried not to worry too much when he was away. Maybe she was still lying low, but it wasn't like her. Against her nature. And to do it for all these years?_

_It wasn't until they'd returned from Atlantis after the first siege that he found out about her. Apparently Jackson had come across her when they'd tried to rescue the expedition, and she'd high jacked the ship. Good old Vala, it sounded like her any way, and her quirky personality was her down to a tee. The news that she'd been a host however…_

_It explained a lot, and he shuddered to think about it. If only there was a way to contact her now._

_"Joniy…"_

Eyes flickered behind the eyelids, a constant beep started to speed up and doctors rushed to surround him.

_"Joniy, listen to me John. I'm here; your big sister is here. And so are your team, even that man McKay is here and not the canteen. And it's dinner time. Come back Joniy."_

Faint moaning as he tried to move his mouth, using all his energy to this one task.

But finding a tube inside his mouth instead and tiredly wincing.

_"That's it. Wake up, oh brother of mine. Doran's don't sleep all day when there's so much to do."_

Eyes were the next thing, pushing them open with every ounce of energy, just a crack and… light. Over whelming light, he had to blink several times, before he could see the faces over him. They really were here.

_John Sheppard,_

_I hear you got to go to another galaxy. Congratulations. I haven't told them how we're related yet, just that I'd met you on an accidental visit to this planet some years ago, before I was a host. Don't know how they'd react, and I remember how much you loved to explore. I may be a thief, but I wont steal that from you. Especially after all these years. I am sorry I couldn't be at your graduation ceremony…_

It had been several days since he'd woken up, and he was still tired. Emotionally, physically, every other kind of tired you could think of. Sleep didn't help it, and taking didn't seam to ease it, and you couldn't help but to wonder what you were going to do now. A military man in this position, he'd be sent back to Earth. Away from the people here, his family and friends, people who were in a way so much closer than that. Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla, Rodney. Even Carson and Radek. He couldn't be sent back to Earth, he wouldn't let them. Even if it meant transferring departments.

Staring at the table next to him, he grabbed the paper and a pen and started scribbling on it, equations and maths and theories, everything falling into place neatly as if he knew the pattern and the song, and was only figuring out the chords, the notes. He wrote for hours, checking and double checking before he fell asleep, his hands never letting go.

_Vala Mal Doran,_

_Oh thank god you're all right. I've been worried about you for years and when I'd heard you'd once been host to a Goa'uld, well you know me. I knew you were free now, Jackson told me, but to know you're actually doing fine. Don't let these Ori hurt you, okay?_

_John_

Staring at the formal paper in front of him, John got out the best pen in his office (a gel biro Vala had lent him a few days ago) he leant over and signed the letter with his signature, making sure it was perfect in every way to the one on record. Folding it neatly, and putting it into an envelope, he put it on his lap whilst he made his way towards Elizabeth's office.

They couldn't order him home if he wasn't in the military any more. They'd just… neglect to tell them he was paralyzed first.

Paralyzed.

Well, Rodney had been right. Having a very good brain and being a genius did come in handy some times. And boy was it strange to think that, genius, him. Just because he'd passed Mensa, just because he could beat Rodney at pure math.

Tired, so tired, but it would get better. And at least he could stay here. Ronon had even dragged him into racing along empty halls in wheel chairs to keep fit. Trust him to think that up, of all people.

_Staring at each other from across the room, automatically going to seek out chairs next to each other as Rodney giave him a strange glance with Teyla smiling indulgently near by. Ewww, eww, and could you say Ew? Though, they didn't know who she was._

_Or that this was the first time he'd seen her in a very long time._

When he entered the office, Elizabeth and Radek jumped apart so fast it was suspicious. Something had been going on between those two ever since he'd woken up, and all anybody would say was that the Czech scientist talked in his sleep.

Well, it was better than a dark room and some sweaty barely grown up person who'd never seen the light of day for five years. He supposed.

_The two waved at each other, as they were transported back, off to Earth again but not another age before they met in person. And she had good people around her that'd look after her, keep her safe. Even if she had the attitude, everybody needed the back up now and then._

_God, it was good to have his big sister back, even if she did look younger than him now._

Dressed in his new uniform, dark grey with light blue triangles, Joniy 'John' Sheppard-Doran wheeled himself into the science lab, not using the electronic controls, and pulled up to his new bench smiling.

He was sill here, and officially one of the geek squad now.

But, mostly, life was good, even with the bad guys who tried to eat you.

THE END


End file.
